Trip Regis
"I'm the Green Ranger, and I'm here to save you from ... whatever it is you need saving from." -Trip, Stand Trip Regis '''is the naïve yet intelligent '''Green Time Force Ranger. Powers and Abilities Aside from his Ranger powers, Trip has the following powers and abilities: * Psychic Abilities: Due to his genetic modifications, Trip has various psychic powers. When he uses any of this abilities, a glowing green gem-like orb appears on his forehead. These powers were initially rendered inaccessible due to him being exposed to raw time energy as a infant, but were reactivated when he activated the Green Chrono Morpher. Trip has the following psychic abilities: ** Telekinesis: Trip's most used ability is his ability to manipulate and move objects and people within his range of view using only his mind. He is capable of levitating himself, others, and objects of the ground, making things orbit around him, keeping objects firmly in place and prevent people from moving, generating telekinetic force, making objects follow him, and even healing peoples' wounds to a limited degree using his own psionic waves. ** Telepathy: Trip's second most used ability, and most used non-combat ability, is his ability to read and sense other people's thoughts, transmit his own thoughts into another's mind, and even transmit one person's thoughts into another's mind. Trip is even capable of reading and understanding the thoughts of animals. He is also capable of using this power to project mental noise, which can greatly disrupt a organic target's concentration. ** Empathic Abilities and Emotion Control: At a simple touch, Trip can fully interpret, replicate and manipulate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing him to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. Using this power, he can control another's emotions instantaneously - during Alex's rage-filled emotional breakdown after being prevented from killing Catthief, Trip was able to make him calm down and explain his motivation simply by touching him. He can even read emotional imprints left into environment or objects using this ability. ** Psychic Scream: If he is knocked down or overwise badly injured to the point of which he cannot rejoin a battle, Trip's mind automatically unleashes a extreme psychic wave nicknamed by Lucas as "The Psychic Scream" that can knock out a organic target or disable nearby machinery. This power cannot be used manually, as it automatically happens without notice if Trip is wounded to protect him from Cyclonians or a Mutant. ** Illusion: Trip is shown to be capable of creating illusions by applying his full concentration. These illusions are capable of appearing realistic, fooling all five senses, and even inflicting harm on his enemies. However, due to this ability requiring his full attention, Trip needs to hide and remain safe or else he will be put at risk. ** Detection: ** ' ': ** ' ': ** ' ': * * Arsenal Vehicles/Zords * Green Vector Cycle * Flyer Magnum (shared with rest of team) * Time Jet 3 Weapons * Vector Sabres * Spark Vector * Voltech Pistols * Green Mega Battle Armour Special Attacks * Vector End Beat 3: * Mirage Storm: * Vector Pulser: * Vector Hub (with Red Time Force Ranger): * Vector Flash (with Blue Time Force Ranger): * Vector Nova (with Yellow Time Force Ranger): * Vector Rise (with Pink Time Force Ranger): * Time Whirlwind (with Quantum Ranger): Category:Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Time Force Category:Humans Category:Intellectuals Category:Characters Category:Core Team Category:Child Archetype Category:Rangers with Civillian Powers